The Call
by Nickels35
Summary: Sam just received the worst possible call that puts everything in prospective for her and changes everything for her and a few unsuspected people. When secrets are uncovered will she tell the truth or stay quiet. This is a Four shot
1. Chapter 1

Julian was not involved in the baby nonsene its more reason to dog him to make Sonny and Jockstrap Morgan look like great men. This will not be a Jason or Sonny friendly either Jason and Sam are not endgame at all not even by a long shot this is a three shot. Danny and Scout are their original ages 8 and almost 3.

**Penthouse**

**Sam had just dropped her brother off after the night he had with remembering what happen the night of his accident. That Wiley was really Michael and Nelle son the cops had arrested Brad and Chase got home in time to stop Nelle. From running off he shot her wounding her in the process from going anywhere.**

**It had been a draining night as she looked in on Danny and Scout happy that her babies where okay but where they. Scout barely spoke watching the heartbreak of Lucas tonight made her realize that her little girl. Was going through alot she went from having a hands on dad to no dad to not having a mom for months.**

**But she was broken from her thoughts when her phone rang it was late but she answered anyway. "Hello hey what's up" Sam says not hearing Jason come in, "Wh...Wh...What no that can't be It can't" she says holding her stomach. **

**Before dropping as her knees buckled as she started to sob Jason went to touch her but she pushed him away. "What happened Is Byron okay I don't understand I was supposed to call her back but after went side ways at the party tonight" she said.**

**Listening to the person on phone as she hung up she sat there stunned "Sam what's wrong tell me what's going on" he asked. As she got up" I have to go I have to get out of here" Sam says going upstairs as Jason followed her stopping her. **

**That's when she slapped his hand away again "I HAVE TO GO NOW" she says as he pulls away stunned. "You have to go where I will go with you" he says, shaking her head "No you can't not this time I will let my parole officer know" she said.**

**"Sam who was that" he asked, still in disbelief she shook her head and went into the bedroom packing her bags. Then going to pack bags for the kids "Sam stop where are you going talk to me tell me what's going on" he insist. When she stops and sighs"Where i'm going your not wanted and you wouldn't want to be there just respect that" she replies.**

**Walking away putting there stuff by the door and going to lay next to Scout when he got a call from Sonny. She heard him leave looking down at her little girl thinking of the last time she saw her dad. Only making her sigh before falling asleep when he got back she was gone only leaving a note for him. **

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Hugging her friend "I'm sorry about everything I should have been here" Sam says watching Scout run around and play. With her cousins outside in the sun "You know it's so surreal you know that she 's really gone" Emelda says. Tears in her eyes "I know you lost a sister but you still have me" she replies, I know you mean well Sam but we haven't been sisterly since he came back" she say.**

**Closing her eyes and sighs" I know and that is my fault i got so caught up in what was going on with Jason and Drew and everything. When Olly came in with a beer in his hand with Kat right behind " Hmmm that's what you call it Sammy" he said. **

**"Olly now isn't the time for this babe it's not going to bring her back tearing each other down" Kat says. Slamming his beer down on the end table with a chuckle"Caught up Sam really you know I love more then anything and I will lay down my life for you.**

**But caught up anit the word baby girl you nosedive down the rabbit hole and lost yourself and for what. FOR HIM SAM MY SISTER JUST ENTRUSTED SOMETHING THAT MEANT THE WORLD TO HER AND YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO LEAVE HERE. WITH HIM AND I'M NOT GOING TO ENSURE HIS SAFETY HELL NO BABY YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE YOURSELF.**

**HOW IN GODS NAME ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE IT OKAY FOR HIM WHEN YOU NOT EVEN MAKING IT OKAY FOR YOUR FUCKING KIDS. YOUR GOING TO GO TAKE HIM AND SCREW UP HIS LIFE BECAUSE I GOT TO TELL YOU SAMMY YOUR DOING A SHIT JOB RIGHT NOW. BECAUSE YOUR ONLY CONCERN HAS BEEN RUNNING AFTER A MAN WHO BROUGHT YOU NOTHING BUT MISERY.**

**YOUR DAUGHTER DOESN'T TALK TO YOU BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU DON'T CARE SAM SHE LOST HER FATHER AND HER MOTHER LOST HERSELF. SO GUESS WHAT SAMMY YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER IF YOU THINK BYRON IS GOING TO GO WITH YOU" he said.**

** As Kat and Emy stood in shock that he said it"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT OLLY I HAVE BEEN HERE WAIT SCOUT TOLD YOU THAT" Sam said. When it hit her he sighs putting his hand on her shoulders "Sam she doesn't tell that she misses and she wants her dad.**

**Because you don't mention him or us anymore it's like he came back and everything else was casted aside including her and Danny. Who misses Drew alot more then he let's on because that was the only father he known most of his young life. **

**Drew was present in their lives Sam more then you have been and it hurts they are WHO MATTER. That little girl misses her daddy she wants him to make her feel safe and cherished and your not doing that.**

**And Bryon is an angry teenager Sam who is going to be going through the motions just like you are and Danny are Scout doesn't really remember Nena. I remember when you wanted a life outside of the violence that you were ready to kill for what happen to that woman that put her kids first" Oliver says. As the tears streamed down her face and it hit her like a ton of bricks slamming into her chest.**

**When she began to cry even harder she had been selfish this was not the life she wanted but she wanted to give Jason his life back. That he missed out on and now she realized she did that at the expense of herself and her kids as she cried into her friends chest. "I'm sorry of unloading on you Sammy I don't want to lose you like I lost my sister" he said hugging her tighter.**

**Just then Kat and Emy joined hugging her too"We do love you Sam but you gotta love you mommy you have three kids counting on you" Emy says. "Shush we know Elle did to Sam she knew what she was doing when she gave you custody of Byron. She needed you to see it first" Kat says when the teenager came into the room. With his grandparents "Is everything okay" Esme says, shaking his head "Now it is" Oliver answered.**

* * *

**Some where Port Charles **

**It had been it little over a two weeks before Sam came back unknown to anyone but her mother and sisters. She had down alot of thinking and searching in herself and she was ready to face the situation head on. "Byron it's time for School shit" Sam says picking up her phone "hey Ko he's slipped out again hanging up the phone. "DANNY, SCOUT TIME FOR SCHOOL BABIES!" she says rushing downstairs.**

**Getting them into the car and taking them too school before going to look for him with Koji and Antonio's help. He sat there staring at the water as the tears slid down his face "Kid you shouldn't be down here it's dangerous" Curtis says. **

**The teenager shrugs "So is driving while texting, so is driving while drunk,so living while black is dangerous" Byron replied coldly. Looking over to Curtis with his amber colored eyes and carmel skin tone and a curly mess of hair.  
**

**Something was vaguely familiar about the kid but he couldn't place it" Your right but here can get you killed kid" the man says. Sitting next to him feeling pulled towards him "You don't need to sit I would rather be alone" Byron say. Nodding his head "Yeah me too that's why I came but to my surprise you were here so here we are"Curtis says. The teen rolled his eyes "****lo que quieras" he replied looking back at the water.**

**"So what's brought you here" the older man asked scoffing "I would rather not talk thank you very much" the teenager said. Just then Sam came running down the stairs with Antonio behind her "Byron you have to stop taking off, Oh hey Curtis how's everything" she says. As the teenager looked down "I'm sorry Titi" he said as she walked over to him running her hands through his hair.**

**Then kneeling in front of him "Look I feel the same way you do I lost her too and I have known your mom my whole life. And it's like a piece of me is missing and I don't know what to do with that how about we do less running away from each other and running to each other. We are in this together you me Danny and Scout we all miss her" she said, shaking his head fighting back the tears.**

**"It hurts Titi she wasn't just my mom she was my best friend" Byron said as Curtis watched feeling the pain the kids pain. When he spoke "I know how you feel kid I lost my mom to but I can tell you it get's better there are some days that are worse then others.**

** But I know for a fact you have one of the best people I know in your corner and if that's not enough. Holla at me you here me"he said, as Sam mouthed thank you to him he nodded, Hey let's get you to school and I will show you the videos of your mom and I when we were kids go with Antonio" Sam says.**

**As the teen got up nodding at Curtis all the while as Antonio watched and said nothing inwardly cursing himself. "Ven ca you little knucklehead" Antonio says patting him on the back of his head. Curtis watched Antonio he couldn't shake the feeling that he seem him somewhere before but then they disappeared out of view. Getting Byron in the car"Oye I think we have a problem brother hit me back" he says looking back at the teenager.**

**"Hey thanks for that I mean that Curtis he needs that a male role model in his life and I want you to be that guy" she said. Nodding his head "What about Jason" Curtis replied, he not and he can't and that's all i'm going to say" she say. Nodding his head" Okay if the kid wants me there I'm there" he says, He's got a chip on his shoulder but his mother had faith in me and I have to do this for her and myself" Sam said.**

**Unbeknownst to either of them someone saw them" Hey Jason didn't you that Sam was out of town. But she isn't I see her right here on the docks talking to Curtis Ashford" he said then hanging up. " Well I got your back" Curtis says giving her a pound making her smile "let me get out of here I have to get to work anyway thanks alot" she says hugging Curtis then leaving.**

**Sighing then shaking his head something in his stomach felt like something big was getting ready to happen. And he was missing something when a gust of wind passed by and he heard it "Just be there" as felt something touch his face. But as quickly as it came it went trying to shake it. That was when he heard Jordan and Taggert talking "He could never know I got everything under control Marcus" she says.**

**"Well it don't look like it you called me here Jordan and It don't look like it if your not careful he's going to find and what then" Taggert said. "Find out what" Curtis says from behind of them as Jordan looked up in shock.**

* * *

**Switzerland**

**Waking up and looking around then down at the restraints putting her on alert pulling at them. "Your not going anywhere" they said when she looked up that's when she looked over at the man beside her. Deciding to play confused instead she was getting the both of them out of there no matter what the cost was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Port Charles**

**Greystone Manor**

**They all sat discussing Michael and Lucas's situation who decide to raise Wiley together and Carly had something to say about it. She felt he was cheated out of all of his sons first and she knew her brother wasn't at fault. But this was Michael's son and he needed time for Wiley to get used to being with him. So that there wouldn't be any confusion as to who was what but Michael didn't agree he didn't want Lucas to lose out.**

**By no reason of his own was Lucas to blame and he didn't deserve more heartache then he was already dealing with. And it was noble of him but she needed him to be selfish for once this was his child he needed to put his foot down. Sonny didn't want to push Michael so he didn't voice what he really wanted him to do which was to claim his son.**

**"Have you heard from Sam" Sonny asked, "Wait what do you mean where did Sam go with what's going on she just leaves the kids" Carly says. Both men shook their head" she took the kids with her" Jason answered, "Took them where Jason these are your kids" she said. "I don't know It was that night everyone found out Wiley was Michael's when i got back to the house she was on the phone. **

**And I guess it was bad news because she was crying and I tried to console her and she pushed me away. I think It has something to do with her sister" he said, wait the bitch that told Sam she was nuts if she married you well whatever happened she deserved it. Don't worry about Sam she will be back after all I told you that and you guys are together after everything. **

**So she will be back" Carly said, I know but what are we going to do about Nelle because she got away. And with everything going on with Cyrus we don't need her as a distraction"Jason says. When his phone rings "Morgan yea why are you sure no she hasn't called me tail her but don't make it obvious either. **

**And let me know where she goes" he says hanging up while both Sonny and Carly watched him concerned. "What was that about" Sonny asked as Carly looked on Jason shrugged" Sal saw Sam down on the docks talking to Curtis Ashford. She probably just got back" he says calling her phone but it went straight to voicemail. "Did she answer" Carly says, I got go i will talk to Michael" he says kissing Carly on the cheek then left.**

**As they looked at each other"she wouldn't just come back and not tell him there's gotta be more to it then that" she said to her husband. When she heard Donna crying on the baby monitor"I will get her" Sonny says leaving the room as she sat there for a moment. Then leaving as well**

* * *

**The docks**

**As Jordan turned around stunned" baby what are you doing here are you following me she says." Hmm no I wasn't I came down here to think about all that is turned upside down since he got here. And why my supposed wife won't let me in" Curtis says looking her straight in the eye.**

**Putting his hands up" I'm going to go and let you too talk" Taggert says, oh no don't go just yet your going to miss the fun part. What is it that your not telling me Jordan secrets killed my brother so what's it going to be" he said stopping Taggert from leaving. **

**Causing the man to slap Curtis's hand away," Curtis stop please" Jordan says reaching for him. As he pulls away" tell me why you called him here and don't lie either" he said crossing his arms across his chest. " He's here to help me with my investigation on Bob's death Curtis" she says.**

**While Taggert sighs relief inwardly he wanted to keep his business his business but he was skeptical. That Curtis would drop it because he has been tenacious in trying to find out Curtis looked between them. "If that was the case Jordan there would be no need for the secrets and hush hush meetings"he says.**

**"Good bye Marcus my husband and I need to talk" she says as he left. Watching him closely before speaking" You have to stop Curtis this whole jealousy thing there's nothing going on I have told you a dozen times you need to just trust me" she says.**

**With a nod" Trusting you got my brother killed" Curtis says walking away from her as he stood there.**

* * *

**Aurora Media**

**She sat at her computer being brought up to speed on everything that Drew was doing with the company. And Jax's as well she had several meeting with board members questioning her return since her abrupt departure from the company. **

**Drew had taken things to the next level just like she knew he would "Drew I'm going to make you proud" she whispered. When she heard a noise"You can't go in there sir" her Secretary says when Jason snatched the door open. Making Sam get up coming face to face with him" It's okay Terri I will be out shortly she's right you shouldn't be here I could go back to prison" she says.**

**Closing the door behind them when he went to hug her she backed away"Sam what's going on every since you got that call you've been pushing me away. Did something happen to Kat and that's why you're pushing me away because it's your life she doesn't have to like it. We are family" he says, No Kat is fine Jason that call made everything real for me.**

**Just like Epiphany did she's was right I am a mother first and I haven't been putting them first because I have been to busy living in the past. We are not those people I am not that person anymore I haven't been present in their lives that changes now Jason what you and I had is over. I cannot and will not go back to prison I need to be there for them they are who matter.**

**Nothing and no one is worth me losing them or them losing me because they are all I have ever dreamed of. So you and I cannot be together were done now go please before my parole officer finds out. Go please now she say opening the door just as her phone rang" Sam what are you doing here this isn't what you want" he said.**

**As her phone continued to ring" This is exactly where I want to be and I should have left it that way I went back. And it threw my life into a tailspin and brought me nothing good came over it that's not the life I want so go" says pushing him out the door. Leading them both out" tell them I am on my way" she says leaving him standing there.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**He had gotten out of class early so he decided to just walk he needed to breath. But he knew Koji was following when he wandered around unknowingly sitting on a bench outside of a school. As he sat there watching the videos on his phone of him and his mom.**

**"How do I do this without you I can't" he whispered to himself, you can knucklehead" Tony say patting him on the back. "Tio how do I do that" Byron says, you put one foot in front of the other bro and live your life how she would want you too" Antonio says.**

**Sitting down besides him"I don't know If I can what if I'm not strong enough" the teenager says, psst muchacho you are your mother's son. And you got her her heart and she was one of the most resilient and strongest people I know. So I know you got that in you By there are so many of us in this family that know what your going through.**

**Me, Abuelo, Abuela, Lana, Your cousins Santiago and them we know what you lost we lost it to. And we are just all trying to find away to cope with a word where she doesn't exist anymore" the man says. Making the teen look down then at him"Where you going" Byron asked, oh I got some work stuff to take care of I got leave but Alistair is coming and he's going to be here with big Koko " Antonio says with a grin.**

**The teenager laughed" you know he hates that right" he replied, Antonio smiles "I know he doesn't scare me muscle bound freak" he said knowing Koji was behind him. "Oh hey bro what's up" he says, come on we have to take him to Sam but we have one stop to make before that"Koji said. Then going to find Sam knocking on the door when they go to her office "Hey Sammy we gotta talk" Antonio says, as she watched him and Koji.**

**"Sure what's up guys" she says putting her paperwork down, we gotta take off some work stuff and but we are going to leave you incapable hands. You remember Alistair Rich he is Barnaby Rich's son" Koji says, umm okay what's going on" Sam says. They both shrugged "Nothing it's just a work thing that's all we are not going to be here so Tio put him and Mikhail Ivanoff will be your and the kids detail for a bit to we come back.**

**Sitting up straighter "Why something big is going on talk to me" she said, we told you it's nothing just work that's all I promise. Byron bring the kids in here" Antonio says just as Mikhail came in behind them he stood 6'7 and 270 pounds. Koji knelt in down in front of Danny he you see this big ugly guy here I want you to do whatever he says Tio sent him to keep you guys safe.**

**As Danny looked up at Mikhail "What happened to your face" the boy asked pointing to the long scar on his face, the man smiled " I got attacked by a siberian tiger" Mikhail said. Making Byron and everyone else shake there heads as the child's eyes lit up "Really" Danny said. "Yeah I will tell you all about it very fascinating story he said pick the boy up and sitting him on the desk. Sam looked at Koji who winked at her she nodded her head she knew that she trusted her family to take care of them.**

**And if they wanted these guys on her and the kids she would trust it Manolo never put anyone around family he didn't trust and would lay down his life for. Watching Danny with Mikhail as he told his story and Koij rocked Scout in his arm when Byron came and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Making her smile "how's your heart today" she asked, okay I guess one day at a time but I have a feeling i'm going to be okay. **

**I'm sorry for giving you a hard time Titi I will do better I promise my little brother is looking up to me" Byron says looking over at Danny. She sighs "yeah he is looking up to you he hangs on every word you say and I am going to be better too. Your mother had faith in me that I would put you kids first and I will do anything for you and them" she says. As they listened to Scout laugh at Antonio who was making faces at her.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares house**

**It had been only two weeks since they lost her so tragically and KK couldn't rest. After going over every possible scenario he couldn't believe his eyes there she was. But he had to show someone just to make sure he wasn't bugging out either as Santiago stood watching.**

**"Yo is this shit real then somebody did thi****s shit on purpose KK" Santiago said, Manito I went over this over and over again it is what you see. It was when I was reviewing it from all angles I found this" Kelby responds. "Does Tio or anybody else know" his older brother asked shaking his head No.**

**Rubbing his face" Cono man he's not going to like this at all you know that right" Santi says. " Nope not one bit I already found this guy I sent Lana,Katana and Bobby to do recon" he said. " We have to show him this manito he's going to flip when he sees this shit" he said.**

**"Whose going to flip and why" Manolo asked from behind them as they both turned around in shock when they saw him. KK looked at his brother then his Uncle" Family meeting in the office" he said leaving the room. "Hmm Santiago what's wrong with your brother today" his uncle says, nothing Tio" answers leaving the room as well.**

**As Manolo made the call in less then an 45 minutes everyone was in the home office"Okay what's going on you called a family meeting"big Chuck spoke. " Actually Kelby called this meeting today and I have never seen him not with some wise crack so I know it's important to all of us" Manolo said.**

**Making everyone look towards KK" what's going on primito"Olly said first, yeah what's going on KK" Rossy says. As he got choked up Santiago patted him on the back the" what I'm about to show is going to make you lose your mind. Thought I did when I saw it to but we will need all hands on deck because this one hits close to home" he announced.**

**Turning on the monitor that was showing Elle's accident which sent a rage through everyone in the room. "WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED KK TURN IT OFF"Olly said seething. As he moved his father stopped him" Mijo do you honestly believe that your cousin would be that cold to have you watch your sister die" Manolo says. **

**Shaking his head"you have to see it in its entirety primo I'm sorry so you know I'm not lying. I love her too Olly but this is going to put everything in prospective I promise" KK said. As Kat held her husbands hand playing the rest of the video one by one they all noticed.**

**"What the fuck!" Chuckie and Ross said simultaneously as everyone looked around at each other. Manolo's eyes darkened" Who is this bastard that took my daughter" he spoke. Just as KK turned the monitor off and taking it out and breaking it in half.**

**When everyone started shooting of Questions" ENOUGH KELBY SPEAK" his uncle says, His name is Roy Hammond former navy seal. He is very good a hiding he was hired by a Henrich Faison to kidnap Elle I don't know why. But I put Lana, Katana and Bobby on them I knew you would want the craziest set of mother fuckers we got on him. Put word out to Carlito to keep an eye on Mr. Henrich or better known as Peter Faison" KK says with a smile.**

**Disbelief ran through the room"we have to find my girl now" Manolo says all the while Olly's phone kept going off. "Jesus Christ would you answer that thing"Big Chuck says, It's just Antonio I will call him back later whose doing what here" Oliver says.**

**" Well I got the impression that he doesn't know Elle is your daughter and he doesn't know who you are. Because he wouldn't have to her if he had known because we are who all these underworld people call"KK says. "Do not tell your aunt Do you hear me I will when it's time but right now we get to work.**

**Mijo what you do best, Katherine don't hold back at all he will rule the day he took what meant something to us. Oh and Hiroto let them loose"Manolo says as the man smiled, "Umm Tio we have a small problem" Kelby said. " What's that" the man asked," he's involved with Maxie Jones and he is the one who fabricated the evidence to get Sam sent to prison"he said.**

**"I only see one problem mijo" Florio says as Manolo nodded in agreement" so he messed with my girls he dies let's get to work"the older man says. Putting jacket on as everyone went to work "boys let's go hunting and remember don't hold back" he says.**

**Calling Tony back"manito we need you home it's big I will explain when you get home. What are you serious fuck I will handle it just come home" Olly says before turning to his father. With a sigh"Papi we may have a potential problem it turns out B boy's dad maybe in Port Charles. **

**I'm not sure but Tony says it's a definite because he seems to know all of Elle's bedfellows"" he say, does he know about Byron" Manolo asked. Shaking his head"No i don't think so"he answered, then there is no problem we will just send Alistair and Mikhail in their place not to rock the boat" Manolo said.**

**"Don't you think the man should know" Oliver said, look your sister probably had her reason and we will asked her when we find her no get to work" the man says**


	3. Chapter 3

**Port Charles**

**As winter turned into spring it had been four grueling months of highs and Curtis had found out that Taggert and Jordan married but he got someone else pregnant. That's when she ended their marriage which was kind ironic to him. But he spent a lot of te with Sam and the kids.**

**Him and Byron where thick as thieves to the dismay of Mikhail and Alistair, But he didn't pay them any mind. He liked the kid he reminded him of himself at that age Jordan or Jason either who was upset that she didn't tell him. And it upset him even more when she declined any of his help and that she didn't want any of his or Sonny's guard. **

**Only to later find out about Alistair and Mikhail just by the way they moved he knew they were connected but it didn't take long to figure out who hired them. And That she was sharing custody of Elle's son that she didn't even include him he was hurt that she didn't come to him with it. He had a feeling that Elle's family insisted that he not be in the picture so he and he tried to get her to know that it would be okay. **

**They will never know but she shut him down at every turn letting him know that the kids well being was most important and that she had made up her mind. That they where over and she needed to put herself and the kids first like she use to. And they all thrived Alistair and Mikhail made it a point that the mob war never touched she new that Cyrus got a visit from Manny.**

**Because her, the kids and her mom where not touch after Molly's near death experience that put everything in prospective for her. She accepted TJ's proposal they were going to be married a week ahead of the nurse's ball. Even Byron had turned around his behavior he still missed his mother but Sam made sure they talked about her all the time. Made sure he knew he had a safe space to say what was on his mind and how he felt.**

**And that they spoke about his mother openly and he grown to love Sam because in alot of way she reminded him of his mom. In some ways he connected with Curtis the most and Jordan didn't like that Curtis spent alot time with Sam and the kids. As they played basketball" so what's it going to be you have those two girls waiting in the wind" Curtis asked.**

**Taking his shot" I don't know and your really hurting my feelings man i'm an emotional guy Curtis" Byron says. Drinking his water "Right I know you better not be leading those girls on" the man said, never bro I was raised by a single mother and she raised me right. Never play with someone's emotions less it's a con, never get emotionally involved if you don't mean it and put all your cards on the table.**

**Making Curtis stop and look at him" I find it hard to be to believe that your mother said that" he said. The teenager looks over at him with a smile "Yes she did tell me that she also taught me how to count card but that's not the point. I'm not out here to play with anyone's feelings my mom always said to be honest because people can never call you a liar.**

**They both responded to my brooding and my charm what can I say my mommy made me handsome" he said with a grin. "Chuck the ball Kid" Curtis says shaking his head continuing to playing basketball "so have you ever thought about looking for your dad" he asked the teen.**

**He shrugged" Not really i don't know much about him besides the fact that he was some kind of Narc and he was morenito but he died before I was born" he answered. Just Curtis went to block his shot the ball went out of bounds Taggert caught it and started dribbling the ball as both Curtis and Byron looked at him. As Marcus looked between them noticing the similarities "Can you pass us the ball back" Curtis says.**

**"How about I got winner" Marcus says, as Byron rolled his eyes "maldito se vaina" he says as Curtis looks at him sternly. Knowing he was saying some wise crack in his native tongue "Well it's not possible Kid your aunts are here" Alistair says. That's when the teens face lit up "Did abuela come" Byron asked, yes she did now hustle kid you can give him his ball back" Mikhail responded. **

**As Taggert passed the ball as the teenager got his stuff together"see ya Curtis" Byron says leaving. "Yeah thanks Kojak" Mikhail says with a grin as they walked away while Curtis got his stuff together. "How long are you going to punish Jordan you know she doesn't like you spending so much time around a single woman"Taggert says. **

**When Curtis rolled his eyes making the same face Byron made that set of alarms in his head" First of all Jordan know that Sam is my friend completely platonic I am her daughter's god father.**

** And that is my best friends family so i'm going to be there and Byron is a not so angry teenager that needs a role model. A friend someone who is here that can steer him in the right direction I was the first person outside his family.**

**That's get what he is going through but what's it to you huh Oh I see both your daughter and her best friend likes him. Well you will be glad to know he still hasn't made up his mind and he isn't playing with their feeling" Curtis says walking away. Dropping the hand towel he had to wipe his head off Taggert picked it up.**

**And put into a plastic bag he would have them run it against Byron's who was just in the hospital after his fight with Cameron and Dev. He didn't think he was bugging out he would get proof but he wanted to tell Jordan Curtis had to see it. Maybe he knows and keeping it under a secret he has been hesitant to not spend so much time with the kid.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Looking around his father stepped forward "So mijo what do you have for me" Carlos asked I have down alot of tailing him. ****Mira, he estado detrás de él. Ha hecho muchas llamadas telefónicas a Praga. Creo que desde que tocaste el lugar en Suiza, él ha estado nervioso. Pero creo que es nuestro gran descanso entrar y atraparla mientras lo vigilo, quiere que Maxie se vaya con él.**

**A la ciudad de Nueva York, pero supongo que ella lo cerró porque su hija va a estar aquí en Port Charles y el oficial de libertad condicional de Sam también está en su bolsillo. Él tiene toda la red de su padre a su disposición y con todos creyendo que él es el hijo de la Sra. Devane, le está salvando el culo. (**_Look I have been on his tail he's made a lot of phone calls to prague I think since you hit the place in Switzerland he has been on edge. But I think it our big break to go in and get her while I keep an eye on him he wants Maxie to leave with him._

_To New York City but I guess she shut him down because her daughter is going to be here In Port Charles and Sam's parole officer is in his pocket as well. He has his father's entire network at his disposal and with everyone believing he is Ms. Devane's son it's saving his ass_" **Cruz says. "I don't give a shit whose son he is what I do know is he took something from us and he will pay for it. **

**And If you uncle has it his way blood is the only way he will pay"Sr says, I still think he should tell Titi" he replies. "No not until we have some proof by the time the girls and Bobby got there she was moved" the older man said. "Okay but why Nena" Cruzito asked, we are still trying to figure that part out me and Chuck thinks it's maybe her connection to Sam.  
**

**Maybe some way of saying I know more about you then you think It's the only thing that I can think of. But you don't have to follow him anymore leave that to me hired me as his driver"Carlos said. " Your planning a coup and you know more then your telling me don't you" Cruz says as his father shrugs his shoulders. **

**Sighing I love you tell mami I will call her by be careful" Cruz says hugging the older man before leaving. " I love you too mijo but this ends today" the older man says then getting ready. KK came out the room "shit Tio is not going to like this some just ran Byron's DNA's to Curtis's" he says. Shaking his head "Well do what you do Kelby" Carlos said, I did I sent Roro and Calisto" he answered with a grin**

* * *

**Kelly's diner**

**Sam sat in diner eating with her friends Emelda played with Scout while Kat was outside on the phone. "What's up with her It's like she's been attached to the phone" Sam say as Emelda looked up at her from playing with Scout. All the while Byron and Danny played a game Emy shrugs "I don't know they been working on something" she answers. As Sam watched her sister "Oh Katherine damn I thought we got lucky" Carly said.**

**"Hold on self centered cunt who think friendship is synonymous with ownership look bitch i'm busy yeah ****entonces cuando nos movemos text me Yo te amo bye"Kat says. **

**Then turning her attention to Carly "You know you people have so real nerve forcing Sam to give up Jason for that little Lothario" she said. Rolling her eyes " Nobody forced Sam to give up anything for BYRON she made a choice for herself and the kids and she did that on her own.**

**Now before I get arrested I'm going to go inside" she says when Carly pulled her arm "You think anyone believes that you have another thing coming to you. And they will get back together because that is where they belong" she says Kat pulls away before. Hitting her then grabbing her by throat"Bitch I would be real careful on how you push me.**

**I'm not my sister I'm not going to have you run your mouth If you want to fuck up your life your business leave my family out of it" she says shoving Carly away who tried to fight her back. As she struggled to breath"I'm not these women your use to dealing with so get the fuck out of my face before you get hurt" she says.**

**As her guard stepped in restraining her then leading her away when her phone rang again" Yeah I'm setting my timer now call me soon as possible bye babe" Kat says hanging up. "Kat what are you doing here" Curtis asked as she slowly turned to face him inwardly cursing. Just as she text Emelda to leave "I was passing through got my coffee so see you around Curt" she says.**

**That's when Jordan walked over "baby we need to talk it's important whose this" she asked, Nobody important nice seeing you bye" Kat said. "Wait Kat just tell me she's okay that she's happy" he said, she was happy really happy she met someone she loved more then life itself. Then she was gone she died Curtis I'm sorry but we thought you were dead to take care of yourself" she says leaving.**

**Then meeting Emy "I know It's the unpopular choice but Elle isn't here don't you think we should tell him the truth" she said. Shaking her head "No because the truth is overrated Elle wanted him where he is" Kat says.**

** Although she hated lying to her family but they needed to get a visual on her before they say anything. Curtis was shocked it was like he lost her twice he didn't know what that was but he was no longer hungry.**

**He was going to leave the DEA for her and start a family but everything happened so fast. When he was fired they pulled him from his case and threatened to bring him up on charges her too. And that they would frame her so to protect her he walked away so everything she worked for wouldn't be jeopardized. **

**"Curtis what was that about" Jordan asked wiping the stray tear from his eyes" nothing what did you want to talk about" he asked. "Can you tell me why your so invested in a kid you barely know" she asked, but he still couldn't believe that she was gone. And that she thought he was dead "what are you talking about. Let me guess you saw your ex husband Taggert and he told you Byron and I were playing basketball.  
**

**Jordan he's a kid who needs a friend and a little guidance I can relate to the kid " he responds. "Is he your son and that's why you don't want to walk away" Jordan asked, as his head jerked looking at her incredulously. **

**"Wow do you hear yourself I know for a fact I don't have any kids and I would know if I had any" responds. Just then her phone beeps opening the text message "What how is that" Jordan says picking up the phone and making a call.  
**

**"Yes this is commissioner Ashford I just got the results to the sample that was brought in by an associate of mines and I want to know how was it invalid hmm. Do you have anymore of the samples I will like you to run it again what do you mean you don't have anymore" she says.**

**As he stood there waiting becoming more and more agitated by what he just found out and what she was trying to throw on him. "Jordan what's this all about" Curtis asked annoyed as she put her hand up for him to wait. Jordan couldn't believe it just then Sam came out with the kids "Hey Curtis, Jordan how are you guys" she says. That's when she hung up her phone "Maybe you can tell us Sam why the sudden interest to have my husband around" Jordan say.**

**Making Sam looking at her strangely "Umm Byron take them to the car for me please thanks" she say as he took Scout and Danny away. Putting his hands up "Sam I apologize for her I don't know what Taggert put in her head okay Curtis says. When Jordan cuts him off "Is he that little boys father" she demanded only make Sam look at her even more strangely. **

**All Curtis could do is shake his head"I mean you would probably fit his mothers type but I don't think you would have even cross paths with her" Sam says. "What's his mother's name" she asked just then Sam's phone rang " One second hello hey I was wondering where you went are you going back to the house then i'm on my way no. I will see you when I get there okay love you too bye. **

**Umm So yeah I highly doubt it but I got go I have people coming over see you guys around" she said shaking her head. "Are you kidding me Jordan I don't know that boys mother" he said, wait Sam you never told us the woman's name shit"Jordan say. "Where are you getting this from let me see your ex hubby your buddy Taggert right" Curtis say. Shaking her head "Do you not see it Curtis you can't be blind he looks just like you and Tommy.**

**I Knew It" she says, he looked at her and shook his head "I'm not doing this because you want to see whatever he wants you to see. When I am standing here telling you I have no children Jordan so I'm going to go" he said storming off. Angry at what she tried to put on him angry that the woman he once wanted a life with was dead. He needed answers and he needed to know happened to her and how she died.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**KK sat at the table waiting when Jason saw him just as he was going to approach him he saw Maxie get off the elevator and head that way. As she hugged KK an introduced him to Georgie and putting baby James in his arms so he would fall back for now. "Hey Sonny Did you know Manny was in town did he say anything, No because I see KK here.**

**And I can guaranteed he's not alone here at the Metro Court yeah okay I will sit tight" Jason says hanging up. "So you still living the bachelor life or have you finally settled down" Maxie asked. Making him hold his chest in mock hurt as he showed her his ring fingered "OH MY GOD YOU GOT MARRIED" she screeched. While he laughed "yeah I would have invite but at the time you just lost your husband and it seemed.**

**Like a slap in the face with what you where going through"KK says, thanks your a really good friend I mean that and thank you for always calling. Emelda too she made me laugh even came up here to visit her and Karina" she says, well then you were in good hands. Because Kat and Lana could have and you know how warm and fuzzy they are" he says making her laugh.**

**So hard her eyes started to tear "Yeah right Lions are warmer" Maxie replies still laughing, "Maxie is everything okay" Peter asked making his way over to her side. As Kk inwardly rolled his eyes he couldn't wait to get rid of this bastard and he could believe he was playing her. "Yeah i'm fine I told you i was having lunch with an old friend Peter this is " she says when KK cut her off.**

**"You can call me Stitch" KK says shaking Peter's hand, nice to meet you Stitch how do you know Maxie did you live here in Port Charles" he asked sitting down. "Nah we met through Sam like twelve years ago" he replied, Sam McCall that one how do you know her" Peter asked. "My dad knew her adoptive father" he replied as Maxie looked at him indifferent but she knew how he didn't trust new people.**

**So she wouldn't put out his business any further, anyway when am I going to meet the Miss you have been hiding her for two years now" Maxie says. When it hit her Nathan was gone for two years now and it stung that he never got to meet his son. "Mariah you Okay mamacita" KK asked when his phone beep, yeah I'm fine" she replied but he knew she wasn't. **

**She never noticed Roro walked right by here sitting at the bar unbeknownst to Peter she scanned his phone. And passed on to KK who was hacking it right in front of them " excuse me hola mi amor ****Entendido, tenemos que avanzar en la línea de tiempo" Kelby says stepping away. "So how well do you know him because I know Sam had rough past" Peter says when KK sat back down.**

**"Sorry that was Miss we have to push up our timeline the contractors are dragging so I have to light a fire under they ass" he says. What kind of work you getting done" Maxie asked, Oh we are getting a fountain done in the backyard" KK responds. Their lunched continued without any problems no saw when Roro put something in his drink that was when he noticed Sonny and Jason by the bar.**

**Just then Peter's phone rang making him step away and answer then coming back "Hey Maxie i have to go it's work I will call you when i'm done" Peter says. Kissing her then making his exist with Roro getting on the elevator right after him. "That guys a dick Mariah you can do better"Kelby says,as she slapped his chest for his language.**

**That's when Carlos opened the door for him "Good evening Mr. August" he says, yeah get me to the office keep the divider up I don't want to be disturbed" he replied. "Yes sir" he says speaking with an Italian accent as he closed the door "Cabron" Carlos said. Then getting into the car suddenly a rope was wrapped around Peter's neck choking him until he passed out.**

**With minimal fight as Kat looked up Carlos with a smirk who before he got the car and they set up the scene. Akio tied and gagged Peter then threw he inside the van"Cabron" he whispered as he and Kat left.**

* * *

**Prague**

**They waited until their timers went Off "****Vamos por mi princesa" Manolo says as they hit the building. Soon as they got in Lana ran forward Lunging at the first guy she saw plunging her Knife in his chest then twisting it. Then jumping back as Koji took his head of then leaving him there.**

**"Don't rush Svets let them know they're going to die" Koji says, fuck that they took my sister from me from us. And her son they are dying and the most brutal way I can think off" she replies. "Lana watch your back!" He says then taking some guys head clean off making her smile as they continue.**

**The group searched room after room but didn't find anything " Tio this floor is clear" Santiago said. When Bobby spoke" boys and girls I think you need to turn on your vision goggles this the most secured floor by far. Bottom floor left side of the building I see at least four people down here in these padded like cells me and Ross is going to check it out" he says.**

**Who was finished tying up the guys there where Several groups,Florio and Karina, Santiago with Chucky. Bobby and Ross, Lana and Koji, Oliver and Antonio And Last Manolo and Calvin. Everyone else were in Port Charles protecting the family and helping with Peter and his other associates.**

**As they moved through the building clearing floor by Floor "Papi I think I found something" Olly says. When Antonio takes out one guy and he took out the other they both looked. In shock on who they found " What the fuck bro it's not her it's as he and you won't believe who it is either" Antonio says.**

**They helped him up he could barely walk on his own" stay behind" Oliver said to the man ," this mother fuckers is seriously warped" Tony says in Spanish. "Yeah Tell me about it brother don't worry man your going home"Olly says. **

**When they ran into Lana and Koji who both looked in shock"Isn't that" was all Lana got out, as Antonio shook his head. Saying hmmm"what the fuck can this get any worse" she says. Just then over their coms" hey we just found Drew they had him in one of these padded rooms.**

**Manolo looked at Bobby, Ross and Calvin as they went to open the last cell using the dead guys hand print. With Guns drawn "you touch her I will torture you then kill you" the man said. When his boys lunged forward attacking the guy as her eyes connected. "Papi" she whispered as he moved forward hugging her, yeah princesa it's me papi is here.**

**As she broke down and cried" I got you princesa papi's got you Olly we got her" Manolo says. "I knew you would come for me I knew KK wouldn't let me down" Elle whispered. Just then Olly rushed in with Antonio right behind him both sighing relief.**

**Then moving forward to hug her but she still held on to her father they all embraced her one by one. "Hey we need to get out of her reinforcement are coming we set the building to blow" Florio says. As they hurried to leave the same way they came carrying his daughter from the building to their bus.**

**"Drew how'd you get here" Oliver asked, I was kidnapped And brought here I just don't know when" he answered. As he looked up and saw him" Isn't that" Drew says when he was cut off, oh yes, yes it Is" Karina said. He was shocked "why is everyone looking at me like that" the young man said.**

**"Because you supposedly died two years ago bro" Antonio says as he looked confused, it's been two years I got get home my wife she needs me" he says as the clinic exploded behind them. As Florio put his hand on the young man's shoulder" just relax your going home" he says calming him.**

**All Manolo could do was hold his daughter" we are going to take you guys to our drop locations and shower and change" he says. As Elle shook her head" No I want to go home I want to hug my son"she says. " And you will but we all need to change as do you" he continued, maybe you can tell us why these people took you" Olly asked.**

**When she pointed" Because of him do you remember they accident I said I came upon to help. Well he got out and says the occupants were dead and to call his mother. But before he could give me the number a couple other guys came taking him. And holding me at gunpoint that was was two days before they took me by my estimate I have been gone for at least hundred and eighteen days.**

**That would make today June 10"she says looking at her family, yeah your boys birthday is Tomorrow so let's get you cleaned up and go" Oliver said. " My baby is he okay" Elle asked wit tears filling her eyes, yes he's okay Byron is with Sam and his father" Manolo says. When her eyes widened" what no his father is dead he died in some raid" she says.**

**Tony shook his head" No, No, mama I seen him myself and he seen me he recognized me too but couldn't place me. So I left so whoever told you he was dead lied we know he lost his job with the DEA" he said.**

* * *

**Port Charles **

**Sam's house**

**It had been along flight back to the states the party was in full swing when they got there. Her mother and aunts were all in the kitchen with Alexis and the girls when Esmerelda phone rang"hola mi amor what's up I told you I'm a little busy with the food right now to come out side Manolo. My grandson wants a feast and he will get one then your just going to have to come to me" she says, I guess I will come to you then"Elle said standing there looking at her mother.**

**Who froze "Nena" she whispered in disbelief, yeah mami it's me I'm really here " she answered as her husband winked at her. As she rushed forward hugging her daughter as Monica held her chest I knowing how much she missed her daughter. When Drew tapped her" hey mom" her eyes widened with shock as she turned and hugged him gripping her daughters face then searching her over.**

**Crying tears of joy hugging her but watching her husband as Everyone Else hugged her and Drew as well, mami where's my boy I need to see him" Elle says, yes well he's outside with Scout in the pool" Monica said. As her and Drew shared a look before headed out back when they got there Byron was talking to Emy who held Scout when her face lit up"DADDY!" She says trying to Get out of Emelda arms.**

**When Byron turns around "mami "he said as Emelda stood in shock putting Scout down when both kids took off to their parents Drew bent down and hoisted his little girl in the air hugging her.**

**Byron runs to get to her almost knocking her off her feet burying his face in her chest"hi mi amor I know princepe but mami is here and I'm not going anywhere I have missed you so much papi" Elle whispers. When he looks up at her she wipes his tears away" no llores yo se " she continues, yo te extrano" he say shaking her head. **

**As Elle pulled her baby sister who stood stunned completely soon as she hugged her sister she knew her heart would be okay I now " she says. That's is when Sam heard Danny scream Drew's name she turned from the grill noticing what was going on behind her seeing her best friend and love of her life she took off running as well not knowing who to run to first.**

**She went to Drew and her daughter as the tears stung her eyes when she wrapped her arms around him as he encased her and Danny into his embrace. "Shush" was all Drew said as all their tears soaked his shirt all the while KK stood with his wife and Maxie who just watched.**

** When someone tapped her shoulder she turned her heart stopped"Hey Max" he said with a smile she slowly touched his face then pulling away. Shaking her head in disbelief" No I watched you die" she says, I didn't die and I'm right here in front of you Max look at me I have been here the whole time I have been fighting to get back to you.**

**And your boyfriend had me watch him take my family from me and when I find that son of a bitch he is going to pay" Nathan says , looking at him confused"wait Peter knew you were alive but your going to have to wait till they find him he was kidnapped yesterday" she says with the tears streaming down her face. "Yes he did I don't know how he made it happen he said he was going to ask you to marry him then kill me. Knowing that he ruined Faison's son life"he says. **

**"Wait isn't he Faison's son too" Maxie says, no he is no brother of mine he is Valentin Cassadines son and he knew it he wanted Faison to suffer because when he found out that he wasn't his son. He wanted to make him pay for all that he did to him he kept me alive for the purpose so I could suffer for Faison's sins" he finished. That's when Maxie jumped and hugged him then crying before looked at KK" you knew something didn't you oh my god wait James" she says as Kat handed James to Maxie.**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes"Nathan I would like you to meet your son James Malcolm West, James this is your daddy" Maxie says all Nathan could do was tear up"Hi little guy I'm your dad" he says. Manolo stood accomplished watching all the reunions when his wife came and stood next to him" you have some explaining to do Manolo Oliveras Tavares how long"she say making him smile. **

**" I know Mi Riena just don't be upset I have known for four months but I had no visual on her or proof of life at that moment and telling you we think she's alive but have nothing else to give you seems hurtful and you were already hurting. And I would never want to hurt you in that way Esme and If your angry fine just don't eve... was all he got out when she kissed him. Then pulled back" Thank you for being you and bringing our girl home" Esmerelda says, always Mi Riena I will do whatever is necessary for our children" he said hugging her.**

**As they all got reacquainted with their loves ones Byron just sat there with his head on his mother's shoulder. When Sam came over and hugged her best friend with the teen barely moving" I'm glad your okay and your back I missed you and I'm sorry for not being there" she says. "It's okay Sammy I know you would have been there if you could but thank you for taking care of my baby" Elle said with a smile.**

** Running her hand through his hair "anytime don't you want to go and enjoy your birthday party" Sam says. When he shook his head "No I got what I wanted right here" Byron says,awww papi Titi put this party together for you go ahead. I'm right here I'm going to take a nap" she replied pushing the teen to go enjoy himself. He sighs "I fine but your going to be right here" he says, yes right here Byron"Elena says.**

**While her and Sam laughed then looking down at her hands" you were right you know about Jason. Letting him catch up and work for it instead of throwing my life and my kids lives. Nothing good came out of it and i couldn't see I used him to punish myself for how I treated Drew.**

**And the thing is he let me throw my life away because it got him what he wanted. He just wanted to beat Drew it was never about me or love even it was about him" She says. " It's okay Sammy I was going to Rashaun for all the wrong reasons. **

**All that did was bite me in the ass because he was a joke and i was to infatuated to see it. I remember you telling me he wasn't shit and flat out saying Byron and I deserved better. You were right that time Sam but it's not about right and wrong it's about who brings the best out of you.**

**Drew bought the very best out of you he brought out the person we knew you could be. Now go get your man and tell my son I'm going to get some food" Elle says with a wink. " Jordan I'm here because he asked me to come "Curtis says, Well I need to speak to Sam" Jordan says.**

**When Mikhail opened the door" Hello Curtis , disgruntled wife how can I help you" he said with a grin. As Curtis shook his head as the man stepped out the way letting them in. Making his way to the back that's where both he and Jordan saw. Both Drew and Nathan speaking with their significant others.**

**"Drew!" Curtis called to his best friend , hey man thanks for looking out for my family" Drew says. Embracing his friend as he nodded to Sam" It's a long story let's just say Peter took enough" she said hugging Drew. That's when he saw Byron " Give me a second happy birthday kid" he says. When he notices that he was smiling from ear to ear" The best I got my mom back" Byron answers.**

**"Really that's great man" Curtis said hugging him when Emy came over, your mom said she's going to take a nap. As Curtis turned to her " Emelda!" He says in shock, oh hey Curtis" Emy replies. When Byron looked between them" you know my Titi" the teenager asked, your what" the man says.**

**Making the teen looking at him funny" umm she's my mother's sister that would make her my auntie" Byron says. As Curtis was trying to put the pieces together in his head" which would make me his mother. Because well Emelda is my sister and I guess that would make you his father" Elle said from behind them.**

**As Curtis turned to see her she was just as gorgeous as the day he met her but her hair was shorter. "Wait he's my son" Curtis whispered as he and Byron looked at each other then Elle again.**

_decided to do one last chapter _


	4. Chapter 4

**Port Charles**

**Sam's house**

**He stood there in shock that she was there slowly stretching his hand tremble as he touched her skin that sent a shiver through his entire body. Shaking his head "They said you where dead" Curtis said in disbelief with the tears in his eyes. **

**" For a while I thought I was too until I woke up and some strange man was sitting there watching me" she answered. Meanwhile"Mami what's going on" Byron asked looking at Curtis strangely trying to see the connection there. All Curtis could do was stare at her"Yes he is your son Curtis YOU ARE THE FATHER"Elle says. **

**"Seriously Mom no Star War analogies" the teen says, It's what I said mi amor" she replies before slapping Curtis upside his head. Making Emy and Sam look at her "What the hell was that for "Curtis says holding the back of his head, for being stupid I told you she was going to rat you out she wasn't going to help you" she said.**

**That's when everyone noticed the commotion Oliver picked up his drink "Welcome back manita" he said with a grin. Jordan made her way over "what's going on" she asked when she noticed the woman with the same colored eyes as Byron now seeing the whole picture. As Curtis stood not knowing what to do" Ummm I...I... ummm you were right he is my son" he said. **

**"WHAT!" Jordan exclaimed in shock, how did you find this out Sam finally decided to be honest about this. Sam put her hands up "this is new to me as well" she says, then I don't understand "I told him" Elena said looking her straight in the face. As Jordan moved forward Byron went and stood in front of his mother when she put her hand on his shoulder.**

**"Why you mad because it seems like you already felt like it was true so what's the problem you didn't discover it on your own"Elena says with a shrug. When Curtis stepped in" she's right babe okay but how was i supposed to know"he says.**

**"Because I told you and you blew me off as if it was crazy he looks similar to you and you couldn't believe me" Jordan says. Everyone looked at her "Umm because your opinion isn't fact and not for nothing you weren't there.**

**Wait that's not true you were the catalyst for all that shit because you he started taking drugs to cope. With the death of his brother and why because he told the truth when you wouldn't.**

** Now that is neither here no there but you weren't there when my son was conceived. So you wouldn't know that he was my son's father" she said annoyed, alright all this back and forth isn't necessary you were right Jordan.**

**He is my son and Elena we need to talk because I don't remember you telling you where pregnant" Curtis said. "Well do the math Curtis he was born June 11 let's count it takes nine months right that would make his conception when" Elle says sarcastically. When Kat shouted "Your birthday Party you where shit faced that night you both were in his case now we know why" she said.**

**"Alright enough it's my babies birthday and I got you a present I know your titi got you one but this is from me. I had Fernando load it up and bring it" Elle says, but you wasn't here Mami" Byron says confused. Rubbing his face "I know papi but your Tio and I picked it out months ago and had it custom made for you. He got it finished while I wasn't here and he was going to give it to you but I can and you will love it I promise" she said.**

**Oliver whistled "everyone follow the beautiful woman outside please let's go birthday boy roll" he says. As Drew lead the party out to the front of the house when Jordan grabbed Curtis "we need a DNA test for confirmation" she says.**

** "Yes from you illegally running his DNA without my permission isn't that against the law Commissioner" Sam responds. From behind her "I had probable cause" Jordan countered, no you didn't because since his fight with Cameron and Dev he hasn't been in trouble.**

**So try again now if his mother wants to give you the okay to run his DNA which I know my best friend she's not going to give you that right. Next time you will find yourself in hot water" Sam says walking away.**

** "Baby look I don't need a DNA test to tell me what we already know you wouldn't have tried to run a DNA test behind my back. Now yes I didn't see what was right in front of me but I had no reason to.**

**Because she would have told me that she was pregnant now everything can wait it's my sons birthday and I want to see what he got. She was always really good at giving presents" he says walking away when everyone got outside. Elle whistled to get everyone's attention "Byron you have worked your ass off in school and in sports. **

**And I told you if you beat my GPA that i would get it but I changed my mind and I decide against that. I wanted to see If you would do the work and according to your Aunts and Uncle have busted your ass. So without further a due Happy birthday Mi amor" she say as they brought the motorcycle out the teens mouth dropped.**

**"NO FUCKING WAY REALLY THIS IS THE BIRTHDAY EVER THANK YOU, THANK YOU MAMI!" Byron says Jumping up and down before hugging and kissing his mother. As he went to hug his uncle who took the hug "hey man save this kisses for your mother she prettier" Olly says. "Aww thank you big brother you know it's true all this time" she Elle says as he hugged his sister happy that he could do that again.**

**All the teen could do was look in awe at his black and Blue Ducati with his Initials on it BCT with the club sign on it. "WHAT ! WOW ADIOS MIO MAMA, PAPA LOOK" the teen says still shocked when Curtis stood next to Elena.**

**Shaking his head "Damn there is no way I am winning this one huh" he says, she looked up at him and smiled " Nope not at all" she says. And there was it that look in her when he hugged her"I'm glad your alive and I'm happy that I know he's my son what's his name" Curtis says.**

** They both felt it pulling away Elle smiled putting her hands on his shoulder" His Name is Byron Curtis Tavares and I wasn't planning on keeping him from you they told me you were dead. And I wanted him to have something that was connected to his father and I didn't know your real last name I had no way of reaching out to your family" she replied.**

**When she pulled away he felt the lost again as he looked at Jordan That's when Jordan coughed wrapping her arm around his making Elle laugh. Completely ignoring her"Anyway from what I hear he likes you so it won't be hard for him to make that transition" she said with a wink. **

**" I know and I'm sorry I guess we can talk after the party about what happened. Because I didn't plan on leaving either it's just so much happened I'm sorry that I feel like you have to know. So that you now that I didn't just up and leave you and him inadvertently" he said, I know Curtis and forgive you" Elena says.**

**"So you got a seventeen year old boy a motorcycle"some says standing next to her, yeah I did and you couldn't pay me to give a shit about your opinions Jasper Jacks" she says with a smile. As he gave her a hug and a kiss"I'm glad your alive I was sorry to hear about what happened when I heard I gave her my Jet to get out there" Jax says nodding to Sam. "Dad you know her!" Joss calls to him as they turned around with Elena still in his arms.**

**All the while Curtis stood staring at Jax feeling the jealousy shoot through him trying to shake the feeling off but couldn't. He knew he had no right to be jealous because he was married to the woman that destroyed his brothers life. But she was supposed to be his even though the rational part of him knew Jax's wasn't her type. Just his hands on her pissed him off to no end he thought but got damn she was just as gorgeous as she was then.**

**Before turning to his daughter "Yes I we do I met her when wasn't 2008 after you cursed me out when Sam didn't come pick you up. And you had your baby in your hand and popped me one" he says. "You damn right I did because you deserved it and your brother is lucky he disappeared because he would have got it too" Elle said. **

**"MAMI CAN I TAKE IT FOR A RIDE"Byron shouted, Yes you can but your taking Mami for a ride Jasper it was nice seeing you but i'm going to go with my best guy" she says wiggling her eyebrows. Just as she went to go with her son "We need to talk now not when you have time to lie now" Jordan says. Standing in front of her Elle's head rolls and looks at Sam and Jax then back to Jordan. **

**"Yeah I'm going to take my son for a ride on his new bike goodbye Curtis come get this bitch my hands still don't discriminate"she says.**

**Going around Jordan just as she went to grab her Curtis stepped in "Jordan I said we will talk later let him in enjoy his birthday. He just got his mother back this is his day give the boy that and we will have this conversation later" he said. Just then Jordan's phone rang "Hello Commissioner Ashford speaking" she answers then listens as she rubbed her head agitated.**

**That's when they heard the motorcycle revved up before taking off up the street Curtis smiled faded. Watching Elle and Byron peel off thinking of all he missed raising his son everything he was a man now. **

_FlashBack_

_November 2002_

_He sighs " I don't think I can do this what if I'm never get to be a cop again" Curtis says, you will pa I promise now you have to dump this. I can't be me it has to be you and don't worry I'm going to be right here through the good and the bad" Elle said. "And me too just to fuck you up if you come out of pocket at my sister" Antonio say with a grin._

_"Why you stay eating up my food Antonio don't you have your home and Mami and Papi's" she says, yes but Papi took her away so when she comes back she helps you with him._

_ Because he was doing that booger sugar no offense bro" he said making Elena hit him in the chest. "Damn Elle shit your almost took my nipple off" Antonio say as Curtis laughed, "shut up and there is no way for me to take you nipple of with the way I hit you Antonio._

_So that was just you being an asshole no goodbye" she says pushing him and the bowl of cereal he was hold in his hand out the door. "What about your bowl" he say, keep it goodbye I really need to change my locks" Elle says closing the door behind him and locking it. Looking at Curtis who looked defeated "You know you don't have to do this I can go to rehab" he said._

_As she turned and tilted her head and looked at him before walking over to him and seating between his legs. Cupping his face"Curtis look at me I'm not walking away when you need me the most okay so we are in this together. You should know that I don't and would do that to you and trust me we will whip you right back into shape" she says kissing him on his forehead then on his lips._

_Curtis stared at her in awe "what did I do to deserve you I love you more then anything"he says leaning his forehead on hers. They both sighs "I love you too now let's go"Elena says pulling him up by his hands leading him to the bathroom. Then handing him the bag of cocaine he sighs taking it from her and flushing it down the toilet then pulling her close to him. _

_And kissing her on top her head breathing a sigh of relief" With you by my side I know I can do this and we will get through this and when we do I am taking you home to meet my mother and my auntie. I already know that they are going to love just as much as I do" he says._

_ The next day he went down to his bosses office to turn in his badge but was fired before he could do that. Only to find out that Jordan told on him Elle was right she was going to tell on him it only got worse._

**"Curtis, Curtis baby I have to go I have some leads on Peter but I am coming back and we are going to talk about this" Jordan said. Not noticing the look on his face but Drew and Sam did and they both saw the change in his eye. "Yeah no worries do what you have to do I'm going to be here and kick it with my son" he said walking away. **

**Sam nodded to Drew who shook his head at her as Jordan rushed to the car speeding away Manolo pulled out his phone. ****Manito, lo que está sucediendo es que el paquete sigue intacto después de la fiesta, estaremos allí ( **_Manito, what is happening is that the package is still intact after the party, we will be there") _**he said hanging up the phone.**

**Holding her in his arms"Give him some time meanwhile you can tell me what happened with you" Drew said. As Sam sighs she new she couldn't hold off any longer"Drew so much has happened even from before you died I knew he isn't who I wanted early on. But I felt guilty because I felt like I owed him after everything he had done for me. Including giving me you No let me explain please I know I made a mess of my life and our children.**

**Drew you and I got together because we all believed you were him but I saw the difference but I loved you and I still. Because you gave me real unconditional love and I mattered to you those are thing Jason would never do. So when we find out you were you and he was Jason It wasn't hard to see the major differences in you two.**

**With you I had stability and the life i craved and that made me feel worse and so did everyone else. So I gave in leaving the life I wanted so he could be happy and I realized quickly that nothing had changed. That I still wouldn't be his priority I resigned myself to it because I saw the way I hurt you and that is what I deserved. But I craved for you to save me from myself but I couldn't ask that of you with what you were going through.**

**It just seemed selfish so I threw it away and slowly fell down until I gave up and that was when we thought we lost you. That was it for me there was no going back and then I was arrested for killing Shiloh. I wasn't there for my kid and I just felt it was what I deserved because I was a foolish woman.**

**Then I threw away my life and the kids lives even because part of me wanted to suffer for all the the hurt I caused. But Epiphany and My best friend wouldn't let me see things that way then I thought I lost her. Then there I was taking on the responsibility for another life and Olly wouldn't let me continue to on that way. And he let me have and it broke inside me that I needed to save myself so I did.**

**After Elle's funeral I brought this house and I kept my distance to gain some prospective I started working back at Aurora. Then I ended things with Jason even though he pushed for us to be together insisting that kids needed a father. The thing is they probably did but they needed a father they could count on and he wasn't it but Curtis started to come around. **

**And he was there for the kids and although I share custody of Danny with Jason he was always there. So I don't push because he feels that I broke up with him to please my family but I didn't. **

**I was tired of selling myself short my kids don't deserve it and neither do I so It's been me and them and It made me realize. That I haven't been there for them and I needed to do better and I have It's about them and its will continue to be about them" Sam say.**

**As he looked at her he already knew the story he wanted to hear it from her mouth he had been angry. At her thinking when didn't care about the kids but she wasn't that lost as he thought she was. **

**But he was gone for a long time and he needed to make up for not being there as well. Sam stared at him waiting for him to speak she would take whatever because she made a mess of their lives.**

**"Sam as mad as I am at you If I was honest with myself I wanted you to tell me to save you because Honey I saw you falling. And I should have stepped in and did something and I gave up to easily I gave him my family.**

** The sad part is he did he has Danny believe that what he does is cool it's not because the people you love get hurt. Now Scout is too young and she's not going to remember us not being there but he will.**

**Honey I got to tell you we have to better we have to show him that he is more than that he's better then that. Together we are going to do that" Drew says he was tired off being angry he was tired of the hurt he was taking what was his. So after spending time with his family they really needed to consider leaving Port Charles and starting over elsewhere.**

**When Byron made his way over to where Joss and Trina "Look I apologize I wasn't trying to string either of you along. I have thought long and hard about this and I can't choose anyone you guys are best friend. And I wouldn't want to come between the two of you I would rather be friends with the both of you then to hurt either of you" he said.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Melky st****ood talking to Akio when they pulled up and got out the car "He was crying like a little bitch el dices ****sueltame cono" he says. Making Akio laugh and shake his head" Tío, ¿cómo está Elena? No puedo esperar para verla** _( Uncle how's Elena I can't wait to see her)"_** Akio asked, she's good. She's happy to be back happy to be with her son and her son is just as happy to have her back.**

**But he got a little surprise not know that he has been bonding with his father for the last few month. The kid is through the roof are both of them in there" Manolo says, both men shook their heads in agreement" Okay you boys go back to the house see Nena have some food" Florio says. Then going inside the warehouse where they found Carlos and Big Chuck taking turns whipping Peter. **

**With a horse whip as he was tied up by his hands as his blood dripped on the floor they stopped when they saw him. "Gentlemen you may leave now I will take it from here" Manolo says as he stood in front of Peter. As he and Florio looked the man over whose eyes rolled back "Do you know who we are"Florio asked. Peter whispers "No what do you want from me I...I'll... give you anything you want" he says.**

**Manolo laughs "I already took what I want from you Peter" he says, as the guys put on the jumpsuits so their clothes won't get blood on it. ****Peter looked on confused when Manolo grabbed him by the throat and getting close to him"you made the biggest mistake of your life and It will cost you yours" he said backing up. As Florio smirked "Boys Line um Up as he saw through blurry eyes four large men that's when his panic set in trying to move only making them laugh.**

**"See Peter you took my daughter from me hurting all of these men here and they want retribution for what you took from them. See all these men are well over 6'4 yes see my nephew. Is 6'6 and 290 pounds and his brother in law is 6'7 and 270 this guy here my god sons they are both 6'8 and both 280. So when the hit you Peter they will most likely break you in half.**

**Which they are now so ****vamos muchachos" Manolo shouted as each man ran forward hitting him as hard as they could then beating him mercilessly. Cracking a few ribs as they did before Koji pulled his blade cutting him across his chest as Peter screamed in pain. "That is for my god son" he said picking his face up with the knife glaring at him before taking a smaller knife and stabbing him and twisting it. **

**"That's for hurting my Titi and this is for my family" he says punching him in the middle of his chest. When Bobby hissed "shit man I felt that one can I go, can I go" he responds with a grin. As Florio patted him on the back "I due time Bobby in due time Mijo, Ross, Oliveras" he says. Olly held his bat behind his back watching Peter "You know what this fool said Papi he says did we know who he was that Anna Devane will not rest until she finds him.**

**And that we would be sorry for every messing with him" Oliver said the older man smirked " I heard but what he doesn't know is they are never going to find him. Ever so mijo so what you like" Manolo responds as Olly's bat slammed into his face. Just as the tire iron Ross had hit his chest before they unload on him hitting him continuously.**

**Until he started coughing up blood"That's for my sisters, Nathan and Drew you selfish prick bag. When Bobby started to laugh"Olly hit him again, hit him again" he said so Oliver did when Peter's body went limp. "Bobby finish him happy early birthday" he Florio say that's when a smile came on his face. As he ran straight towards Peter kicking him in the chest then shooting him in the face as his brain matter splattered on the floor.**

**"Motherfucker" Bobby whispered as Santiago placed the bomb right next to him pouring gasoline over him. "Everything is set up were at go in 5 minutes" he said ,"Well not dottle shall we let's go" Manolo said lighting match and tossing it on Peter. With his body catching fire as they walked away and leaving the building and getting into the car. As the building exploded behind them collapsing as they drove away**

* * *

**PCPD**

**"Jordan do you have any leads on my son or who took him and why" Anna asked as she rushed in. As Jordan watched her friend solemnly"No and I have some bad news for you Peter isn't your son he's your twin sisters son with Valentin Cassadine. **

**I'm sorry Anna and he knew all along that he wasn't your son he was using you. Because he knew you would protect him" she replies, as Anna shook her head "No, I remember he was my son where are you getting this from Jordan.**

**It's not true" she says, It is true Anna Peter told me this himself as he held me captive for the last two years. While he stole my family flaunting them in my face you lied to you all of you" Nathan said. Coming into the room with Maxie right behind him as she gasp "Nathan how I don't understand is this really him" Anna says.**

**With Maxie shaking her head "Yes it's really him he has the bullet wounds from both shootings" she replies. In shock not knowing what to say she was played Robert was right how could she not see it.**

** "His supposed kidnapping is probably a ruse to get away with what he has done" he said. Just as Dante came in "Commissioner we have a suspicious explosion on Pier fifty s... was all he got out. As his friend turned and looked at him" Nathan how" he stammered out all the while Maxie sat thinking.**

**When it hit her of just what Peter did in that moment she knew that they were not going to find Peter at all. He took Elena from her family from her son she knew the family well enough to know that would not go unpunished. **

**While Nathan filled them in on what happened Maxie stood in a dazed when she heard Liesl voice. "Nathan my son" she says rushing forward and hugging him with the emotion taking hold of her.**

**"Is this really you" Liesl says cupping his face and looking him over they left James at Sam's house. "Yeah it's really me" Nathan answered with a smile just as Nina walked in holding her mouth as tears streamed down her face. "Jay"Nina said rushing to embrace his as well then telling them what happened Liesl was livid. **

**And wanted to take matters into her own hand they were all starting to believe that his kidnapping was his way of escaping prosecution. "Detective you go to the explosion sight and I will have to speak Mr. Tavares on how he found you guys Did he know Peter was involved this whole time" Jordan say. Nathan shrugged "I don't know I do know when they rescued us he did find out before I don't know" he says.**

**Maxie knew different there isn't much that he doesn't know or can't find out especially with KK who as good as Spinelli was. He was better and it wasn't just computers it was physics, engineering and medical a bit of everything.**

* * *

**Sam's house**

**After the party was over the family sat around talking Curtis was shock by the information he got. So was Elle who was fast asleep on the sofa with Byron watching over her he didn't know how he could look at Jordan after this. And watching the videos of his sons life and not being apart of any of those moments made it hurt even more. Elena didn't say a word she was just silent and that in itself wasn't like her "Hey what's up" Kat said.**

**As she came outside as Curtis nursed his beer who she knew was pissed because they had to stop him from murdering a man. And Elle was beyond words but there was going to be hell to pay for everyone involved. Running his hand over his face" I don't know how to feel about to be honest that he went to great length to hurt me for her.**

**And for what because I told my brother the truth He was my brother Kat what was I supposed to do. I BEGGED HER TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH WHILE HE WAS HOME BUT SHE REFUSED. THAT I SHOULD STAY OUT OF IF BUT I COULDN'T LOOK HIM IN THE FACE AND KNOW HE WAS BEING PLAYED. SO I TOLD HIM AND IT COST ME MY BROTHER, MY MOTHER AND MY FAMILY THIS MAN SAW IT FIT TO RUIN MY LIFE.**

**THE WORST PART OF IT ALL IS ELLE AND BYRON PAID FOR IT I MISSED OUT ON MY SONS WHOLE LIFE. I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER THAT QUIET EVER KAT" Curtis spat. "That's because it cut her deep Curtis you heard him they showed her a body that they said was yours. Then to top it off you married the person who set the whole shit in motion. So for her it's a double slap in the face it mocks everything that she went through with thinking you were dead" Kat responds.**

**Shaking his head as he finished his beer "I didn't stop trying to get to her it was like he always knew where I was. And get to her before I did and he would jam her up with these bullshit charges three different time but the last one where he put drugs on her. I couldn't let everything she busted her ass for be taken from her I couldn't and I wouldn't sacrifice her life.**

**This man took my family from me FOR HER AND LIKE A GOT DAMN FOOL I MARRY HER 17 FUCKING YEARS. AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE I WOULDN'T LET MY BROTHER LIVE A LIE HOW DO I LOOK HER IN THE FACE. KNOWING ALL THIS WAS DONE FOR HER HOW DO I FEEL THE SAME DID YOU BYRON'S FACE. HE DIDN'T HAVE A FATHER BECAUSE HE WANTED TO GET ME BACK FOR BEING HONEST WITH MY BROTHER!**

**AND FOR THAT I MISSED OUT ON A LIFETIME OF MEMORIES TO BE MADE WITH MY SON"he said. Slamming the empty beer bottle on the table next to him breaking it as Kat signaled Ms. Tavares. When the guys came back to the house Carlos filled them in on what happened. **

**While they were dealing with that other situation not soon after they arrived Jordan arrived with Anna, Nathan and Maxie. As well as other officers "Mr. Tavares we need to have a talk" she said.**

**With a shrug "About what" he asked, how did you find your daughter, Nathan West and Andrew Cain"Anna finished. Looking at them with a raise eyebrow "Why is that important" he replied, because we want to know how did you come across finding them.**

** And did you know it was Peter who took your daughter did you speak to law enforcement on any of this" Jordan says. I didn't know of this Peter guy until I found them and I reached out to few men i served with.**

**They are the ones who helped me find my daughter and I had no idea that Andrew and Nathan were there as well. That came to me as a surprise and I didn't know who this Peter guy was much less why he would take my daughter.**

** And my nephew is all the law enforcement I need he is a former CIA and he used his contacts as well. He's lucky that I didn't catch him because he would have hell to pay for hurting my family" Manolo said honestly.**

**Both Jordan and Anna looked at him before she spoke"how did you know your daughter wasn't dead" Jordan asked. "Because I found out and why does it even matter you should be more concerned with not having a husband. When you walk out of here" KK says as his uncle turned to look at him "Excuse me what does that mean" she says.**

**"That means you should be more concerned with your own affairs Tio, Titi was looking for you"he responds. Before him and his uncle walk off "****Tio me voy cuidate" Fernando said patting him on the back. "bien cuídate muchacho" Manolo replies, when Jordan stopped him you are not going anywhere you have the truck that can transport the victim anywhere. Open it up Mr. Tavares" she said.**

**Fernando looked at her "No bruta for what" he said looking at her, are your taking Peter August out of this jurisdiction" Jordan says. As he watched her "Who the fuck is Peter" Fernando asked, he's the who kidnapped your cousin making everyone believe she was dead"Anna replied. "Oh I heard of him I don't know the man Tio I'm heading home I woke Nena up before I left to say bye" he says.  
**

**When Jordan stepped in front of him again" We can do this the easy way or the hard way let us handle this instead of taking this into your own hands. Because I can assure you It won't end well for any of you unless you want to end up in jail" she says. He laughs "Ended up in jail for what going home your crazy my little cousin is right you should be worried about the husband your about to lose" Fernando said walking around her and Anna.**

**"Me and Curtis are solid but nice try" Jordan says, as he and KK laughed "okay mami I will try not to feel so bad for you when he leaves you to claim his family. That's cute you probably were but not after what he found out today I won't be surprised if he can even look at you" he said.**

** Just as Nathan stopped him "look man I want the bastard too. Okay but not this way he kept me from my family for over two years if you have nothing to hide just open the door.**

**And let us check please" he says, patting Nathan on the shoulder "Mijo listen to me that is a work truck and I'm not a stupid man to sacrifice my business. For nobody that's how I take care of my family there is nothing in that truck okay cuidese me voy" he said leaving. As Anna took a picture of the license plate number then called Robert to get a search warrant on the truck.**

**Before he leaves the state as Jordan stood then rushing to find her husband when she heard him talking. Moving toward him as Mrs. Tavares wrapped his hand "Well mijo all I can say is talk to her you know" the older woman said.**

** "Curtis baby what happened" Jordan says but he didn't look at her " Kat let's go mami you guys need to talk" Esmerelda says. Patting Curtis on the back as Kat just looked at him and nodded her head then walked away.**

**"It's nothing Jordan why are you here" he says she was thrown by his attitude and he still hadn't looked her direction. His eyes were on the kids playing basketball in the court not to far from the pool. **

**When she sat next to him reaching for his hand but he moved "I told you I was coming back because we have to get the facts. From that woman her word isn't good enough for me Curtis we need a DNA test and then we go from there if he is your son" she says.**

**Just then he laughs" You mean the illegal test you had done behind my back when you already felt like he was my son. But now it's fact you need more proof I don't because I know he is my son and yes her word is good enough for me" Curtis says. Her head jerks "are you serious you don't know where this woman has been for the last 17 years Curtis" she said astound.**

**"Yes I do she thought I was dead when she found out that she was pregnant with my son and your boy Trevor who was my supervisor. Showed her a body that he claimed was mine and you want to know why he did that Jordan let me tell you why. For you because you told him how I told Tommy MY BROTHER THAT YOU WERE CHEATING ON HIM. **

**WITH SHAWN AND HOW YOUR SON LOST THE ONLY FATHER HE KNEW AND HE SAW HOW HURT YOU WERE. AND YOU SAW HOW I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WIT HER AND YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE GIRL I WAS MESSING WITH. BUT WHAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WAS I WAS GOING TO TURN IN MY SHIELD AND ELENA HER MOTHER AND HER AUNT.**

**THEY WERE GOING TO TREAT ME AS AN OUTPATIENT AND I WAS GOING TO GET CLEAN BUT YOU TOLD HIM. AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID HE SAW IT AS A WAY TO PAY ME BACK FOR HURTING YOU" he said looking at her. With tears in his eyes shaking his head "Jordan you gave him everything to hurt me and It make sense now why.**

**He jumped through hoops to keep me away from her and going as far as framing her with bogus charges. THREE TIMES JORDAN THREE TIMES I TRIED TO GET TO HER HE HAD HER BROUGHT HER IN FOR A BROKEN TAILLIGHT. **

**THEN IT WAS PUBLIC INTOXICATION BECAUSE SHE WAS ON THE PHONE YELLING AT HER BROTHER. AND THE LAST TIME WAS WHEN HE CALLED ME AND LET ME KNOW THAT HE WAS SETTING HER UP FOR DRUG TRAFFICKING.**

**THAT WAS WHEN I LET HER GO AND I STOPPED TRYING TO GET BACK TO HER BECAUSE I WOULDN'T LET HIM TAKE FROM HER. WHAT SHE WORKED SO HARD FOR AND THAT WAS TO BECOME A LICENSED DOCTOR NOT KNOWING THAT I WAS WALKING AWAY FROM MY FAMILY. AND ALL THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU POURED YOUR HEART OUT TO HIM AND HE WANTED TO GET VENGEANCE IN YOUR NAME.**

**YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW THAT JORDAN BECAUSE THE MAN TOLD ME TO MY FACE TO NIGHT. THAT I DIDN'T DESERVE HER , MY SON OR YOUR FOR THAT MATTER AND HE DIDN'T REGRET IT. HE JUST REGRET THAT HE DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU THAT HE TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY.**

**I walked away from the love of my life and my son a woman who would stand by me. When I was going through withdrawals he forced my hand for you he let her mourn me Jordan. While I was elsewhere living what my life was my mother never got to see her grandson or me get sober.**

** Jordan that man ruined my life because he was in love with you and you were with Taggert. And my son is over there running himself ragged on that basketball court because he don't know where to place his anger.**

**Then there is his mother who after was told all this went and inside and went to sleep which is so unlike her. But I know she is going to snap because I know her she's going through in her head like how she didn't spot the con. And you know why Jordan because her bullshit meter is up there girl can spot a lie a mile away.**

**It's why I couldn't lie to her I broke down and told her the truth about my drug use. She stood by me wanted to help get me clean no anger she just wanted to lift me up. Then I tried to push her away and she wasn't having that and i couldn't walk away from her.**

**So I promised her I would get clean and that's when she said she would help me. She called her mother who said she would help as well and that they would keep it off the books so I wouldn't close my job.**

**know what I did today after you left I watched videos of my sons life. That I was not apart of I'm not apart of who he is as man that is all his mother and that shit hurts and it was all for your sake. So what do I do with that because right now I can't stand the look of you right now and to watch my sons. **

**Heartbreak tonight the way it did breaks my heart" he says, baby I had nothing to do with that how would I know he would do that" Jordan says. Reaching for his hand but he pulled away "You told him about Elena Jordan because only person who knew about her was you" Curtis says. "Yes I told him but I didn't know he would do this Curtis i'm sorry" she pleads, shaking his head "What's funny is she told you would sell me out.**

**And I didn't believe it because we where family and you don't turn your back on family but I was wrong. Because you sold me out with the quickness now I have to explain to my aunt why she missed out on my sons entire life" he says, baby I'm sorry I didn't know" Jordan says. "Jordan just stop saying fucking sorry because it doesn't do a fucking thing NOTHING LOOK AT HIM JORDAN!" he says getting up.**

**Then pointing at Byron who was running back and forth on the court" What I say to him how do I make him feel better Jordan. He thought his father was dead all the while I stood none THE FUCKING WISER" Curtis spat angrily. "You can't you have to let him feel however he feels and let him handle it now you your real lucky. I'm not beating your ass right because I spent five months without my son and I can't and I won't go to jail for doing so.**

**My son saved your life tonight while you destroyed his with the web of bullshit you pedal to these to be seen as a victim. The irony of it all is that he wasn't remorseful he as just upset that you married Curtis. He didn't care about the pain he caused my son or me he wanted to him to hurt like you did. Which is funny because he hurt more then you did you lost a husband that you didn't love or respect.**

**He lost a brother, a father figure and you throwing the blame on him to absolve yourself for the bullshit you did. But everyone has to pay for it and you walk around like untouched like you didn't start all this shit. We are all just all collateral damage in your web of fuckery and now I have to sit here and watch my son. Run his body ragged because he don't know where to put his emotions he knows he can't kill anyone.**

**So please cut the shit and leave this house before I decide I change my mind and whoop your ass" Elena said. Before leaving and going back inside Curtis sighs "I think she's right you need to go and I'm going to go and try and talk to my son" he says. Getting up and going towards the basketball court"Curtis, Curtis, babe" Jordan called after him.**

* * *

**6 months later**

_Fernando was stopped and taking into to custody but his truck was clean so they had to let him go. When everyone found about Drew and Nathan being alive shock ran through town everybody had something to say. Including Carly when she saw Drew out and about with Sam and the kids who she still had a problem with. After abruptly leaving Jason and breaking things off with him after he worked so hard to get her released. Then not evening giving him a chance which Sam shut her down letting her know that her kids had to come first._

_And that she wasn't sacrificing herself or her children to run behind anyone including Jason her rant was cut short. When Elle and Byron came in with Kat which took a turn for the worse because she assumed that Elle's supposed death. Was a ruse to break Jason and Sam up in which Elle was tired of hearing so she punched her in the face. _

_In which Jordan was there an arrested her just to get her out the way to talk to Curtis only furthered the divide between her and Curtis. Because Byron sat in the precinct the whole time until JT got there and had the charges dropped instantly. Stella was livid when she found out about Byron being Curtis's son she felt cheated she was even more hurt. When she found out why it happened it only made her dislike her even more all of the lost stemmed from her unfaithfulness._

_Then to top it off Shawn was released from prison and just seeing him free and walking around hurt because her nephew wasn't here. But Esmerelda made her see that Shawn was just as much as a victim because he wasn't the one married Jordan was. He didn't break the vows she did and he paid for his wrongdoings but it didn't ease the pain she felt._

_Curtis divorced Jordan this pass December as Drew and Sam remarried they decided it was time to leave Port Charles for good. They needed a fresh start elsewhere so they moved to Miami as did Curtis who wanted to make to be there with his family. Not soon after Stella did as well she wanted to be there for all of the moments they could share with Byron. _

_They eventually got together and had a second child a little girl that they name Yanica Ilastren who Curtis dotted on. Drew and Sam had another child as well a little boy they named Alan Rich Cain in memory of his father and the man in which he got his last name from. Your life can changed with just one phone call._

_The end_

_Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think get ready stay tuned for my new story coming soon._


End file.
